The joy of pain
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Poor Xander, Spike and Angelus are in the mood for his flesh. Warning Hard stuff coming soon. Right now with only one ch, rating is T. Soon to change. Please enjoy and R
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:: **__This fic is going to get dark….real dark and real adult, real soon. So come'on folks, read, enjoy and please R&R__**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_  
The atmosphere of the room was electrifying as 2 vampires began wrestling for dominance. The raven hair demon once known as Angel, now going by the name Angelus had the blonde vampire pin to the ground. He let out a laughed as he felt the other's body getting excited, it was just too easy.

"See Spike, I knew you`ll like to be on the bottom" He said, mocking the other demon.

Spike head butted Angelus and quickly reverse their position. He sat on the other's chest while holding down his arms.

"Now, now Angelus, you`ve been out of the game for far too long…" The blonde hair demon returned the same insult.

Angelus once again let out a cackle.  
Slightly annoyed, Spike bend down and kissed the demon but even then both fought for control. Nearly growling, both vampires locked their lips while their tongues fought and struggled. They were awfully loud but then again that was just them, always trying to upstage the other.

Finally Spike pulled back, his lips red from the love bite Angelus had given him.

"Do you ever play fair?" Spike asked while wiping the blood that fell down his chin.

"Come'on Spike get real, you know I belong on top…" Angelus licked his lips as Spike shoved his bloody finger down the other's mouth.

Both vampires had just finished a rather large meal and with all that blood now in them they crave something more. Their bodies may be cold but were still able to get wildly excited. And the abandon factory, with all the dead plants and decaying structure, just filled the air with death. Of course, that just added fuel to the fire.

"Well, if neither one of us wants to bottom then perhaps we should go '_looking_' for someone who would, mhm?" Spike began to nuzzle on Angelus neck.

"…And I know just the person….." The raven hair demon said softly, lightly flinching when Spike returned the love bite, but then his was much harder and deeper.  
_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
"_Why did I stay with the swim team! God, what was I thinking!_"  
Xander left the school late, his friends were already gone leaving him alone with his thoughts.

It's been a whole week since Coach Carl had disappeared as well as the entire swim team and Principal Snyder had taken over. He may have been the only member of the Sunnydale high swim team but until they rebuild, Snyder wasn't going to allow Xander to leave.

"_Damn Snyder and his Nazi-ish rule. What makes him so great…_" He thought to himself.

The bitter wind blew quietly with only the sound of Xander's feet to keep him company. The young teen began to pace his way home as the sun began to set.

"_Believe me, if all those endearing young charms, which I gaze on so fondly to-day, were to change by to-morrow and fleet in my arms, like fairy gifts fading a'way…._"

Xander turned his head as the sound of a familiar voice filled the air.

"Angel…." The human said coldly. His body began to worry but he remained frozen.

"It's Angelus now." He said with a wide grin. "So do you like my little song? It's an Irish favourite"

He approached the young man slowly, enjoying the confused and worried look on his face.

"I know I'm not a great singer but still…."

Xander backed away, he knew he couldn't run and knew there was no point in fighting.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Angelus said, now face to face with the human.

"Just give it time Angel, Buffy is going to put you in the ground" Xander tried to put a front.

Angelus laughed.

"Well you know what…." The demon placed his lips right by Xander's ear, now whispering to him. "…..Unit she does….lets have some fun"

And with that Spike appeared behind Xander and placed a bag over his head.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" The blonde vampire said with a smile.

"Gosh….I sure love this town" Angel said after landing a single punch to Xander.

_**MORE TO COME…..**_


	2. plaything

Xander awoke in a dark room accompanied only by his own heavy breathing and blurred vision. Even before his 5 senses were able to recuperate, sweat had already formed and his body shook in fear.  
Soon enough the young man realized that he was not in a dark room but rather a bag covered his head. This fact only worried him more.

"What do you think Spike? Can we keep him?"

Xander froze at the sound of that voice. And then it all came back to him.

"We should see how he feels first. No use in having a pet if it don't play"

At that moment the human let out a cry as a strange pain overcame him. Something sharp, yet small, had penetrated into his soft, young flesh.

"Well he's awake now…." Angelus said, followed by a light chuckle.

Xander could feel the blade enter his chest, just below his left nipple. It was shallow-thankfully.

The human was confidante to a metal pole with ropes. His legs weak, his arms sore and once again he began to breathe heavily.

"Got something to say?"

Xander could hear Angelus very clear now, even though he couldn't see him.

As a natural responds the high schooler began to struggle but that ended with a cold touch making contact with his wound. Angelus had started to lick the blood that flow from the cut. He playfully massaged the tender flesh near the injury with his tongue while his hands were busy pinching Xander's erect nipples.

"Wha-What are you doing!" Xander yelled while his body began to twitch from from the stimulation.

"He's just get'in a taste mate." Spike answered. "Oh, he really seems to like you" The demon added.

Xander wanted to protest more but all he could do was bite down on his lower lip. The only sound that came out was slight moans followed by heavy panting.

"You going to have a taste?" Angelus asked the blonde vampire, offering the shirtless human to the other demon.

Xander could hear a "hump" coming from the other vampire as the bag over his head was lifted and he saw in clear view what lay before him.

Angelus was licking the blood off his lips while flashing Xander a smirk, Spike however pulled on the humans' short hair, forcing the young man to face him.

"Scream as much as you like" He teased, flashing the blade in front of Xander's eyes.

The human could only let out a whimper as his eyes widen with fear. Spike caress the blade on Xander, starting from his neck, lowering to his chest and then down to his _'private'_ region.

The human quivered in terror. But let out a sigh relief when the blade only cut his clothing.

"Well well, look at this" Spike spoke with an upbeat tone. "Seems like someone is enjoy our little game" The vampire was pointed at Xander's hard-on.

The young teen couldn't believe how his body was reacting however he couldn't help it. It got worse when Spike began to stroke the lively man-hood. Xander shut his eyes but that only brought Angelus to pull on his hair.

"Now where is the fun if you do that?" He taunted.

Soon enough the ropes were cut and Xander fell on all fours. Followed with a laugh, Angelus kicked the human on his side. The impact sent a wave of pain that overwhelm the teen, and yet his hard-on only reacted with producing a light flow of pre-cum.

"Can't keep being so rough…." Spike said to the other demon.

As Xander lifted his head he was in view of 2 very hard shafts. Without thinking, and for a moment forgetting they were a pair of blood sucking demons, Xander opened his mouth and consumed Spike's hard-on first. Naturally he gagged, but for some reason he didn't stop.

He just couldn't. 


End file.
